


Thunderstorm

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Javid, electricity, and spontaneity.





	Thunderstorm

“There’s an awning we can sit under. We won’t get that wet.”

Jack had to wonder, as David dragged him towards the window, what logic had led him to insist that Jack stay the night at his house to avoid the rain, only to then pull him out into it. That didn’t mean Jack wasn’t going to let him, though. Jack had never been one for logic, and the more he knew David, the more he learned to like letting David drive him wild with his ideas and his notions.

The steps leading from the fire escape to the roof were slippery. The rumble of thunder wasn’t distant any longer. A bolt of lighting ripped through the sky close enough that Jack could see where it landed. David paused for a split second, then kept walking, hand in Jack’s, all the way up to the top.

The awning wasn’t dry as David had promised. The wind was strong and blew the rain in. They were already soaked anyway. David still went to stand under it. Jack wasn’t surprised. If he was convinced that this was the proper place to stand in a rainstorm then that’s where they were going to stay, even if it didn’t make a lick if difference.

“We won’t get wet, huh?” Jack teased, throwing an arm around David’s shoulder, with a kind a splashing squish as wet clothes met wet clothes.

“Shut up. You’re the one always saying I should be more spontaneous. Well, here you have it. Spontaneity.”

“Are you gonna lecture me some more about electricity?” That’s what they’d been talking about before coming out here. Jack had teased David about needing a demonstration, and Jack guessed this was it.

Another burst of lightning illuminated David, the way his curly hair looked longer when it was wet and plastered itself to his face, the way his expression as he watched Jack was slightly amused.

“Mostly I wanted to get you alone,” David admitted.

Jack reached over and kissed him then, tasting the rainwater on his lips.


End file.
